O amor é para todos
by taynaraM
Summary: o amor é algo que simplesmente acontece!


_**O AMOR E PARA TODOS**_

_**CAPITULO1:**_

Em uma terra longínqua, um garoto que não deve mais ser chamado de garoto, pois tinha acabado _de completar 21 anos, apesar da pouca idade já tinha passado por muita coisa perdeu o pai e o irmão mais velho em uma batalha, e recentemente perdeu sua noiva Cho vitima de uma mordida de cobra, apesar de tudo não ter sido deixado as claras._

_Venha comemorar meu filho, é seu aniversário-falou a mãe bondosa._

_-já vou mãe -falou Harry__._

_-__Mamãe eu quero ele, é muito lindo, esqueceu que o meu esta quebrado-falou a jovem__._

_-nosso tempo esta curto, seu pai e seu irmão vão partir hoje em guerra -falou a matriarca._

_-certo mamãe -rendeu se a garota._

_-Gina minha filha, prometo que depois eu venho comprar, mas agora vamos para o castelos ,eles devem estar nos esperando -e assim saíram para o castelo ,e não e que eles já estavam esperando as duas para partirem em batalha._

_-tomem cuidado vocês dois-falou Gina._

_-vamos tomar minha filha, se cuidem também viu vocês__._

De_ volta para a terra distante .O jovem discutia com sua mãe__._

_-Mae eu vou reconquistar aquele castelo sem, aquela era para ser minha casa com a cho-fala o garoto._

_-meu filho, aquele castelo foi invadido pelo exercito de Voldemort, é perigoso-ela fala ._

_-Eu sei mãe, ainda vou me preparar-fala o garoto._

_-Meu filho, você precisa esquecer a cho, você e muito jovem, tem direito de amor -ela fala._

_Passaram-se dias desde que seu pai e seu irmão tinham saído para batalha e Gina na vontade de comprar o violão que tinha visto saiu com o homem que dizia a amar ._

_-Sabe meu amor__,__ não vejo a hora de você vir morar comigo -fala o homem._

_-Como assim?-ela pergunta ._

_-Ele vem chegando- ele responde ._

_-Vamos para casa, - ela saiu com o violão na mão e a outra entrelaçada na do garoto._

_já faz alguns dias que Harry havia contado a sua mãe sobre a reconquista do castelo ,e decidiu sair para ajuda na batalha contra Voldemort assim reassumiria sua forma e retomaria sue lar._

-Esta chegando a hora minha mãe, quero que quando eu for, a senhora vá para o castelo do Simas -fala o garoto.

-irei meu filho, e você prometa que vai tomar cuidado -pediu a mãe.

_Assim que chegou em casa, correu para abraçar seu pai e logo em seguida seu irmão ._

_-Que saudades de vocês-fala a jovem ._

_-Também estávamos minha filha-respondeu o pai._

_-como vai Ronald, sr Wesley-cumprimenta o jovem._

_-comigo vai tudo bem sr Thomas, e como vocês -fala o sr Weasley._

_- cada dia melhor, como foi a batalha?- ele pergunta._

_-Já vi que estou sobrando, vou me retirar-ela da um beijo no pai e no irmão e um selinho no namorado, subindo logo em seguida._

_Preparando-se para viagem, Harry e os cavaleiros estavam organizando as armas e os cavalos para viagem, apos terminar foi conferir se sua mãe já tinha terminado tudo._

_-Terminou mar?-ele pergunta._

_-Sim meu filho, tem, mas algo para levar?-ela pergunta._

_-Não, já cuidei de tudo, podemos ir-ele fala ._

_Com seu violão na mão__,__ Gina estava tocando uma musica quando alguém bate na porta__._

_-Pode entrar __-__ ela fala._

_-Minha filha, gostaria de conversar com __-__ fala a sra Weasley._

_-Sobre o que? ela pergunta._

_Sobre o Thomas- responde a mãe__._

_-o que quer saber mamãe?_

_-Minha filha você esta certa de que quer realmente casar com o Dino?_

_-Tenho sim mamãe__,__ ele me entende bem, me da carinho e o homem da minha vida- ela responde._

_-E se ele fosse capaz de esta se aproximando de você apenas por causa do dinheiro?-pergunta a sr._

_-Ele não seria capaz mamãe__._

_Já fazia uns dias que os soldados, Harry e sua mãe viajavam para o castelo de um irmão do próprio, a viagem era longa e todos não tinham nada pra fazer só aguardar o oceano levar-lhes ao seu destino._

_-mamãe nos vamos ficar e treinar no castelo do Simas-fala Harry__._

_- __Que bom meu filho -ela fala- vá dormir a viagem é longa._

_-Certo mãe, boa noite, - ele sai._

_Depois que Gina teve aquela conversa com sua mãe passou parte da noite pensando, e quanto mais pensava chegava a conclusão, ele nunca faria nada disso. Será?_

_**capitulo2:**_

_O tempo que passava, Gina tentava convencer seu pai a fazer de Dino seu esposo colocando em pauta toda a capacidade do jovem._

_-Certo minha filha se é isto que você quer, faço do o seu esposo-fala o pai da ruiva que recebeu o maior abraço da filha, rezando o certo ,conhecia o garoto era bom moço._

_Já fazia duas semanas que Harry treinava junto com seus soldados, para sair e reconquistar seu castelo._

_-Então meu irmão quando irá partir?-perguntou Simas._

_-Hoje partiremos-ele responde._

_-Mamãe está com os nervos a flor da pele por causa da sua luta -ele fala._

_-ela tem que entender que eu sou um guerreiro a muito, e só parei por causa da morte acho, e agora é hora de retornar - ele desabafa._

_-tudo bem meu irmão, tome cuidado e quem sabe se você não encontra uma namorada nessa viagem - ele fala._

_-nunca mais irei me apaixonar por mulher nenhuma-fala Harry saindo._

_Já fazia mais de dois meses que Gina tinha noivado com Dino , ela achava que ele era a melhor pessoa do mundo para ela iria para o castelo que seria seu dote, para morar com ele a partir de agora._

_-Meu amor, nosso casamento está para acontecer, estou feliz, preciso tocar violão ou fazer alguma coisa __-__ ela fala._

_-Eu acho que não, você irá me satisfazer - ele fala a puxando com brutalidade e a beijando tão fortemente que saiu sangue do lábio da garota, que separou bruscamente._

_-que você pensa que está fazendo?-ela pergunta, o que lhe rende um forte tapa ''TAP''._

_Já estava terminando sua ultima batalha para que logo ele reconquiste seu castelo__._

_-Pessoal armem uma barraca para acompanharmos que amanhã partiremos para reconquistar grifindor __-__ ele deu a ordem._

_-Dino o que você pensa que está fazendo? - novamente ela pergunta._

_-JA DISSE, QUERO ME SATISFAZER É SÒ PARA ISSO QUE VOCÊ SERVE __-__ ele gritou ou mesmo tempo dava outro tapa fazendo ela cair de joelhos._

_-você tem que me obedecer garota vai ser minha mulher -ele fala puxando ela pelo cabelo fazendo com que ela levantasse._

_-para Dino, isso dói __-__ ela choramingou e ele deferiu um soco no estomago fazendo com que ela desfaleça de dor._

_Harry já estava algum tempo acampado para que seus guerreiros se recuperem da batalha que aconteceu a três dias logo eles estariam em ótimas condições de guerra._

_Depois que Dino mudara tão de repente com Gina, ela fez de tudo para agrada-lo e só o que conseguia era cada vez levar uma surra, estava ficando em depressão resolveu tocar um pouco , musica lhe acalmava._

_Ao começar a tocar Dino entra gritando._

_-QUANTAS VEZES EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO VOCE TOCANDO ESSA COISA-ele falava lhe surrando._

_-Dino ...pa...ra...-ela ainda tentou falar algo, mas só fez piorar e quando se deu por si estava caída no chão._

_Harry e os soldados se recuperaram em mais ou menos uma semana e Harry resolveu que estava na hora de irem partir para conquista do seu castelo._

_-VAMOS PARTIR PARA RECONQUISTAR GRIFINDOR. -Harry falou._

_-vamos - todos gritam e saem em seus cavalos._

_A uma semana atrás Gina tinha mandado uma carta para o seu pai querendo cancelar o seu casamento, era para ter escutado sua mãe , seu pai não recebeu a carta ou se recebeu não ligou pois mandou PEDRO um amigo da família__._

_-Gina eu quero que você venha comigo, você me ama __-__ Dino fala._

_-não Dino, eu não te amo __-__ ela respondeu rebelde._

_Dino se irritou e deu um tapa nela que recuou._

_-O PEDRO FAZ ALGUMA COISA __-__ ela gritou._

_-NAO A SR TEM QUE OBEDECER SEU FUTURO MARIDO - ele responde._

_Dino vendo que tinha total aprovação do homem a carregou para o quarto e lá a surrou._

_O cerco que Harry montava já estava armado, só esperando o momento certo para invadir o castelo._

_cada segundo que passava era a aproximação para a tomada do seu castelo._

_a oportunidade para fugir era perfeita__,__ Dino estava dormindo-se não fizesse morreria ali ._

_Passou apenas 2 meses com ele e já estava cheia de hematomas no corpo._

_**CAPITULO3:**_

_Gina corria desesperada, sabia que Dina estava logo atrás dela, se metia entre os arbustos e de longo escutava o som de cascos batendo contra a terra._

_Ela não podia gritar se não ele a acharia mais rápido ainda e lhe surraria novamente._

_Quando um soldado lhe acordou dizendo que Gina havia fugido, Dino saiu com um cavalo atrás da ruiva, ele sabia que só casando com ela teria aquele dote que a tanto desejava__._

_já montado em seu cavalo ele adentrou a floresta rindo e falando__._

_-Gina meu amor eu vou te encontrar, você vai ser minha esposa, um obediente e amante esposa __-__ ele falava e ria maquiavelicamente._

_No calor do seu castelo, Rony weasley pensava em sua irmã casula, sabia que esse casamento não era bom para sua pequena e a falta de noticias o afligia cada vez mais, ele sabia que tinha algo errado, e iria descobrir se estava acontecendo algo com sua irmã, se Dino fizesse qualquer coisa para sua irmã ele seria um homem morto._

_dentro da floresta os cavaleiros já estavam apostos do lugar que Harry estava ele comandava tudo e ao longo escutava cascos batendo em rochas._

_sabendo que Dino estava bem perto, Gina resolveu correr pela parte da floresta que mais densa e rochosa, ao longe escutava._

_-Gina eu vou pegar você, e será uma esposa, carinhosa, dedicada, amorosa e deslumbrada com o maridinho . _

_Era escutando e correndo mais e mais, sabendo que um dia teria que parar se encontrasse alguém para ajudar ela poderia se livra do Dino._

_Todos estavam esperando apenas o sinal para agirem._

_Dino ja estava impaciente em perceguir Gina, não tinha nenhum cabimento, ela merecia uma ligação maior ainda._

_-GINA APARECE_

_gritou pois já tinha perdido a paciência__._

_Gina sabia que se não desse um jeito seria pega e foi nisso que ela viu uma movimentação na floresta e resolveu correr na direção do lago ._

_Rony sabia que tinha algo acontecendo pois sua carta não havia sido respondida e em seu coração uma dor era sentida, se falasse com seus pais eles não acreditariam ou se acreditassem iriam querer ir atrás, podia falar com algum de seus irmãos, mas eles eram explosivos demais, ele resolveu que daria um jeito nisso._

_Enquanto corria naquela direção o medo aumentava, e se ali fosse alguém do exercito de Dino?, Ela literalmente estaria morta, porque Dino não teria a mínima, dó de surra-la até a morte, mas nessas era o único jeito, não tinha quebrado algum osso, apesar que dentre as surras ficava descordada._

_HARRY sentia que tenho algo acontecendo, que algo descobriria o que realmente acontecia._

_Esperava o momento certo para mandar seus homens invadir o castelo, quando escuta um grito alto é estridente ele vira para traz ao tempo que escuta um barulho entre as folhas de arbustos._

_-Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?-fala para si mesmo._

_HARRY olhou para todos os lados e viu uma silhueta feminina por entre os arbustos, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao a jovem correr em sua direção e para a sua frente._

_De longe Gina via um cavaleiro montado em seu cavalo branco, viu que era sua única chance de fugir do Gino._

_Ela correu em sua direção parando em frente e olhando nos olhos dele, ela estava assustada e tremendo, olhando nos olhos deles pediu__._

_-Me ajuda._

_HARRY olhou para a jovem e viu um grande hematoma no rosto, viu aqueles olhos azuis emitirem medo, mas ele não podia botar o ataque a perder, virou e saiu._

_Gina viu quando ele virou e saiu, olhou para os lados e viu Dino bem próximo__,__ quando foi correr Dino já estava do seu lado a esmurrou e puxou para cima do cavalo, ela gritava e esperneava._

_-SOCORRO._

_HARRY olhou para trás e viu ela carregada justamente para o castelo, resolveu que a salvaria e reconquistaria o castelo que era dele, sentiu uma dor quando o desgraçado a esmurrou._

_**capitulo4:**_

_HARRY chamou os soldados e planejou._

_-todos apostos vamos invadir e cuidar da moça que está com o sr Dino Thomas lá dentro, vocês invadem eu cuido dela._

_No quarto ela sabia o que a aguardava, subiu sendo seguida por Dino, com um sorriso amigável no rosto, quando ele estava assim a surra era pior._

_-O que deu em você para fugir?- ele pergunta_

_-O que deu em você para me surrar?-ela devolve a pergunta_

_Ele levantou a mão e desferiu um golpe no seu rosto_

_-É por isso que eu te bato, você tem que aprender a ser esposa- ela fala lhe puxando o cabelo e lhe empurrando na parede_

_-Ai Dino para, é por isso que eu não te amo, você é bruto demais- só resultou ela receber outro soco, dessa vez no estomago._

_-Você tem que me amar, eu te amo- ele fala lhe beijando rudemente lhe arrancando sangue de um corte que ele mesmo fizera na boca da jovem a um tempo atrás._

_-Nunca vou te amar- ela bate no rosto dele_

_-Tira o vestido- ele fala_

_Gina gelou ao ouvir isso, ela sabia que ele não ter lhe tirado a virgindade antes era um milagre, e disso ela sabia e agradecia aos céus ele nunca ter feito isso, mas ao que parece é o que pensa em fazer. __Como__ela__se__recusava-a.__isso,__ele__pegou__sua__faca__e__Cortou__o__vestido__que__ela__usava, a olhou e disse_

_-Você vai me dar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde por vontade própria-_

_-NUNCA- ela gritou _

_Só que ela sabia que fazendo isso irritaria mais ele e ela apanharia ainda mais_

_Como ela sabia, ao terminar de falar ele a prensa na parede e começa a lhe bater no rosto e no estomago, mas não durou muito, pois um guarda entra e comunica_

_-O castelo está sendo atacado-_

_-Você fica aqui- fala Dino deixando Gina no chão_

_Escondido no quarto, Harry via tudo acontecer por uma fenda da cortina, e se arrependia de não ter ajudado ela quando a mesma pediu, mas agora ela ia ajuda-la, nunca imaginaria que a mossa apanhasse desse jeito, estava com vontade de matar esse homem, foi nessa agonia que viu Dino sair deixando a moça no chão que Harry saiu de onde estava, e com cuidado caminhou até a moça_

_-Quem é você- ela pergunta_

_-Harry Potter, vim pra te ajudar_

_-A era você na floresta, na qual quando eu pedi ajuda você se virou e saiu- ela fala_

_-Mas eu estou aqui agora_

_-Estou vendo,_

_Ela o olhou nos olhos e viu o quando eram verdes esmeraldas, lindos era como ela podia definir os olhos dele__._

_-__Por favor, me tira daqui- ela fala olhando no fundo daqueles olhos. _

_Ele a olhou e viu o que não queria, o olhar dela estava vazio, a única coisa que ele conseguiu ver ali foi medo, os olhos tão bonitos mais cheios de medo._

_-Vem, eu vou na frente- ele lhe estende a mão_

_Ela no que vai levantar sente a dor nas costelas que o ar some dos seus pulmões, mas mesmo assim levanta pega o vestido para se cobrir e saem._

_Capitulo5:_

_Ao chegarem onde os homens lutavam foram surpreendidos por dois guardas, Harry a puxou para frente colocando a faça no seu pescoço._

_-para traz se não ela morre- ele fala._

_-solte-a Potter, deixe a princesa aqui, ou então manteremos-fala um dos soldados._

_-matar quem?- pergunta Harry._

_-tragam o garoto._

_Harry ao ver de quem eles estavam falando sentiu o sangue gelar._

_-o que você veio fazer aqui?-pergunta Harry._

_-vim ajudar __-__ ele responde de cabeça baixa._

_-solte o garoto, to mandando-fala Gina._

_-só depois que ele soltar a senhorita._

_-não vou solta-la-fala Harry._

_Cortem-a._

_-não, eu fico, me solta __-__ ela parou de falar e olha por cima do ombro do soldado, no exato momento que viu algo brilhando ela deu um empurrão em Harry instantes antes de uma flecha passar raspando pelo seu ombro._

_-ai meu ombro-fala a garota se apoiando em Harry._

_Harry olhou para ela preocupado aquela fecha era para ele, vendo que não tinha alternativa vai para frente dela e acerta a espada no coração do soldado._

_-corre colim-fala Harry._

_Colim correu na frente, sendo seguido por Harry e Gina, correram ate encontrar dois cavalos, antes de conseguir montar Gina no cavalo dois soldados a agarram mas Harry a segura antes que eles a arrastem._

_-Solte a princesa- fala um dos soldados_

_-Pra que eu a soltaria?- pergunta Harry_

_-Para não ser morto_

_-Ele não está me sequestrando- fala Gina fracamente_

_-AH E O DINO A QUER MUITO BEM NÃO É, POR ISSO QUE BATE NELA- grita Harry com raiva._

_-Ele não bateria na princesa_

_-AH NÃO, E COMO ELA CONSEGUIU ESSAS MARCAS NO ROSTO, O CORTE NA BOCA E O VESTIDO RASGADO._

_Os soldados pareceram observar como ela estava e uma raiva passou pelo olhar dos dois soldados que soltaram Gina e olharam para Harry._

_-Tira ela daqui, a princesa é como minha irmã mais nova, não sabia que ela apanhava, pois se soubesse já tinha arrancado a cabeça do Dino fora, leva ela pra um lugar seguro, e lhe agradeço muito-_

_-Obrigado Marvim, você também é como um irmão pra mim- ela abraça e depois da um beijo na bochecha, _

_-Precisamos ir- fala Harry já subindo no cavalo_

_-Se cuida princesa, - fala Marvim a pegando pela cintura para colocá-la em cima do cavalo, ela ofega de dor- o que foi princesa?_

_-Minhas costelas- ela fala indo subir no cavalo, mas sendo impedido por Harry- o que foi?_

_-Você está sangrando, não vai poder ir ai atrás, pegue ela e coloquem aqui na frente, com cuidado para não machucarem ainda mais as costelas dela._

_Os soldados fizeram com estremo cuidado ela olhou para eles agradecida e Harry começou a incentivar o cavalo a galopar__,__ o tempo o galope foi em silencio, e foi no meio desse silêncio que Harry repara que a ruiva começava ficar pálida demais e ir fechando os olhos, ele no mesmo instante abaixa o olhar para o ombro dela e vê o tamanho do sangramento, vendo que teriam que parar, ele olha para trás em busca de Colim_

_-Colim temos que parar_

_-Não, vamos em frente- fala Gina fracamente._

_Colim se aproxima e vê o estado da ruiva e fala _

_-Onde nós vamos parar?_

_-Uma cabana mais a frente, que é segura, e o padre que vive lá é um amigo- fala Harry._

_-Certo- ele galopou mais depressa _

_Sabendo que a garota já tinha perdido muito sangue e não aguentaria muito tempo mais acordada, não sabia o motivo mas estava muito preocupado com a ruiva que estava quase de olhos fechados e respirava com dificuldade._

_-Ei não fecha os olhos, fica acordada- ele fala_

_-Esta difícil ficar acordada, estou cansada, sem for..._

_-Não fala, se não você vai desmaiar_

_Galoparam mais um pouco e pararam na frente do casebre, Harry desceu segurando Gina que estava já da cor de um papel, enquanto Colim ia procurar algumas coisas para cuidar de Gina._

_CAPITULO 6_

_Depois de ter colocado Gina deitada numa cama velha_


End file.
